Spun Sugar
by iuvui
Summary: Just a quick one shot with some conversation between Daine and Varice set during Emperor Mage. The books don't do Varice justice.


Daine huffed impatiently as she followed her charge down yet another set of stairs.

"Kit. I told'ju to finish your dinner, I told you!" she hissed at the dragon in front of her. Kitten trilled sullenly. Daine's cat eyes caught the little dragon shift uncomfortably as she hurrying down the stairs and turning into the corridor at the end.

She followed her down a serious of twists and turns, completely lost. The servants' pathways they were going through were empty. None of the normal palace animals were awake yet but she could hear some of the more nocturnal species outside going about their lives in the distance. The little windows lining the top of the corridor's walls let her catch a glimpse of the inky blue sky, light enough to be closer to sunrise than sunset yet still too dark to see anything by. The Carthaki air was tolerable for once, not thick and sticky like it is in the day. She pulled her robe around her a bit closer. Her body had already adjusted to the southern heat.

"Could you at least slow down a little? Have me running about straight out of bed," Daine whispered indignantly, stifling a yawn. Kitten snorted before slowing her pace a little. She whistled a low tune and chittered to herself before taking yet another turn. They had reached the depths of the main castle now, beneath the series of banquet halls. The air smelled sweeter as they walked down this corridor and Daine sighed as she realized they were finally reaching the end of their journey. Kitten paused before a door and opened it with a trill. Daine blinked her cat eyes rapidly to adjust to the unexpected light and pushed her way in.

"Wait, Kitten." The dragon was already roaming about the kitchen nosing about for something to eat.

"Hello?" a musical voice called from near the small fire. Daine started, not expecting anyone else.

"Oh sorry to bother you, mum. Kit here was hungry and just looking for some'in to eat." Daine focused on the figure seated at the table closest to the fire. The fire reflected softly over blonde hair and silhouetted a curved form. Lady Varice.

"Lady Veralidaine? Come on over I'll make you two a plate."

"Oh no it's just Daine! And I don't want to trouble you-"

"Nonsense, come sit." Varice got up and smoothed out her simple cotton dress.

Daine made her way over, weaving past the countertops to the center of the room. Picking Kitten up, she rested her on her hip and switched her eyes back to their normal blue-grey.

"Thank you very much Lady Varice," she said carefully as she slid onto the bench. She hadn't had much contact with the mage and the memory of the handkerchief in Numair's rooms was still fresh.

"Varice is fine as well. Anything she'd prefer? There are fruits and some bread and cheese?" A plate appeared in her hands as she spoke.

"That would be fine." Kitten chirped in agreement. "She didn't have much to eat at the banquet tonight. The performances were apparently far too distracting."

"Oh we'll take that as a compliment then! You could have asked the… servant in your quarters to get you something; no need to come down here yourself." Varice navigated her way around the kitchen expertly in the dark, piling various items onto the plate on hand. Daine stiffened, noticing the use of the term "servant". Seems like the lady wasn't as accustomed to Carthaki ways as she acted. Still it didn't seem safe to admit that the servant on night-shift had dozed off. No telling what the punishment would be.

"She couldn't be bothered to wait for all that time. I'm surprised she knew the way down here though."

"She wandered down here that first banquet if I remember correctly. You're a curious little thing aren't you?" Varice set a heaping plate in front of the dragon with a smile and settled herself on the opposite bench. She raised the fire with a twitch of her fingers and the room glowed a bit brighter, the light illuminating the neatly designed spun sugar decorations on the table.

Daine's eyes widened in awe. Varice's creations looked amazing from afar but up close they were breathtaking. The detail was amazing with each piece thin enough to almost seem clear, sparkling a bit in the firelight. Each piece was different, like tiles that would fit together in a larger mosaic. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the final product would be.

Varice caught her look and a genuine smile grew on her face. "You like them? They're going to be the windows in a replica of the palace."

"That's truly amazing… They're all so delicate!"

"Ahh yes you've mostly just seen Numair's magic, yes? He never could do little spells like this."

"No, he can't. it's all so detailed!" Daine leaned in fascinated. Kitten paused her snacking to take a peak at what all the commotion was about. She looked up at Varice. "Are we disturbing you? We can take the plate back so you can work."

"I don't mind it the least bit. I'm used to working when this place is full of people rushing about," Varice said, reaching over to a pot resting on the table. She spooned some of the syrup into a ladle and gestured towards it with her hand. Her Gift glowed a blush pink as it weaved through the syrup and formed it. Daine eyes were large as a startled deer. Kitten was watching with interest as well, head cocked to the side and food forgotten.

"You know," Daine stopped herself, unsure if she should disturb.

Varice looked up at her expectedly, her Gift still at work.

Daine smiled shyly. "My ma took me to a festival once at this city when I was a child. They had the most amazing sugar work. They were like stained glass! I never though I'd see anything prettier."

Varice's smile grew and her eyes shown hopefully. "Esterden?" she asked excitedly. Her Gift had paused her work.

"Yes I think it was! It was a little ways from Snowsdale and I was very young but I do believe it was still in Galla."

"That's where I was from! It's near the Gallan border. My father was the baron. You must have gone during Spring Solstice, when all the flags and banners are up?"

Daine smiled at the flashes of memory. "I do remember a lot of color! My ma got me a piece with the colors of the sunset, I think she said the colors meant good fortune? I'm pretty sure it was shaped like a star."

"Yes, yes! Gods it's been a while… We don't celebrate Spring Solstice here." Varice's smile died down. She started work again with a sniff.

"How long have you been here?" Daine asked, curious.

"My father sent me as soon as he realized the extent of my Gift. I must have been about 15? We always knew it was powerful but one day I got mad at my sister and accidentally turned the walls of our room from stone to ice. He wanted me to get trained after that." She smiled faintly.

"Oh glory," Daine whispered. Numair had talked about transforming elements and it wasn't an easy task. And doing so accidentally? She had definitely underestimated the lady. She nibbled on a piece of cheese from Kit's plate and continued to watch Varice's gift at work.

The crackling fire and Kitten's happy noises were the only sounds for a while. Daine suddenly paused, remembering a report they'd gotten a few months before the delegation. "Did you ever go back?" The older woman had to be in her mid thirties so it had definitely been a while.

"No, no. It was hard to keep in contact, there are so few messengers dedicated enough to brave the snows. When did you visit?"

"I must have been about five or so? I barely remember anything but the colors," Daine replied, distracted. She slowly put the cheese down and wiped her hands on her robe, stiffening in her seat. From what she could remember, Scanrans had gotten to that area and it hadn't been good news. She swallowed thickly. Varice was sure to have heard?

Varice caught the look on her face. She paused her work and put the ladle down. Smoothing out her skirts she hesitated for a moment before reaching over and to place a hand on Daine's. Daine looked up at her, confused and Varice looked at her earnestly, her eyes glinting in the light.

"We don't get very many reports but there were rumors. I didn't want to believe… Is it true?"

Daine felt her own eyes start to burn. She wasn't sure what she could and couldn't disclose but there were already rumors weren't there? This wasn't going to be new information. She gave a short nod at the older woman, turning their hands over to squeeze her palm.

Varice froze for a moment with her eyes closed shut. She tensed up for a moment before squeezing Daine's hand in return and blinking her eyes a couple of times to get rid of the tears. She sniffed and gave a wet laugh.

"It hasn't been home for years… decades really."

Daine made a noise in return, not knowing what to say. Kit had finished her plate and was watching the two, turning gray with sadness. The sky was lightening outside and noises were starting to echo throughout the lower levels of the palace, indicating the starting of the day. Kitten crawled onto Daines lap and leaned towards Varice, chittering softly to herself.

"I'm fine, sorry about the fuss" Varice said, conjuring up a handkerchief in her free hand and dabbing at her eyes. Daine let go of her hand and wrapped her arms around Kitten for comfort. Kitten sat back and gave a short whistle and chirp. The ladle picked itself up and from it a stream of sugar weaved itself into the figure of a woman, Kitten's eyes squinting in focus. Varice froze, watching the sugar form into an image of herself. She laughed in surprise, looking up at Kitten in happiness. Kitten turned to her regular blue and gave a self satisfied, her magic setting the figure in front of Varice.

Varice gently picked it up and held it in her palms, eyes brimming with fresh tears yet happiness still written all over her face . Daine gave Kitten a thankful squeeze.

"We should get going, Lady Varice. Don't want to be missed by the rest of the delegation." Daine stood up, shifting Kitten in her arms.

"Of course," Varice said distractedly. She shook her head a little and put the figure down. Looking up at the girl and her dragon with shining eyes she smiled. "Of course." she repeated. She gestured at the sugar ties in front of her. "I hope you like the finished product tonight!"

"We look forward to it," Daine gave a short bow and turned to leave. "Good night, then."

"Good night." Varice said putting the replica of herself off to the side. She picked up the ladle once more and paused with it midair. "And thank you. Both of you."

Daine smiled as Kitten chirped a response.

At the banquet a few nights after the destruction of that beautiful cake, Daine found that her and Kit's dessert dishes were different than the others. She hesitantly peeked under on of the lids, wondering if it was a mistake, only to have her breath caught. The light from the lamps Harailt had been so fascinated with were reflecting off of the blue dragon sitting within the china dish. She pulled the lid back fully and gasped at the marbled colors in the glass-like sugar. Kitten trilled in happiness, nosing the dish and chirping all the while.

"Hush Kit," Daine said softly, still entranced by the work of art in front of her.

Kaddar leaned in to see what all the commotion and gave a low and relatively unprincely whistle. "What a sweet surprise," he said, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, yes it is," Daine said with small smile. She lifted the lid of her own dish and her breath caught again. Her's was a simple piece, shaped like a star with the colors of a sunset. Her throat closed up as she was brought back to her memories and her eyes welled up. She scanned the hall for the blonde. Finding her in conversation with her teacher, she finally caught her eye and gave her a wet smile as Varice raised her wineglass in return with a practiced laugh and sadness in her eyes.

Daine had very much underestimated her.


End file.
